Until we meet again
by Miss P
Summary: Lyle just wants his sister to be happy… whatever it takes.


**Until we meet again**

_By Miss P._  
_Summary: Lyle just wants his sister to be happy… whatever it takes._  
_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pretender characters in this story and I'm not getting paid for writing it._  
_Miss Parker's POV._

We had one of our fights today. It wasn't real of course, but everybody at the Centre thinks that it is, they think I hate him. When he walked away from me, I screamed hateful words after him.  
About one hour later a single bullet ended what everybody calls sibling rivalry. My brother accidentally got shot and didn't make it through the surgery. The Centre took him away from me. They took my beloved brother. No one knew how much I cared about him. Lyle isn't that horrible person everybody thinks he was, I thought that too, but it was before I got to know his true self. I look out through my office window, tears slowly filling my eyes. I never got say goodbye.

The workday is over a long time ago, silently I sneak into the infirmary. I walk in darkness and sits down next to Lyle's body. Trembling and with tears streaming down my cheeks I take his cold hand and squeezes it tight. I close my eyes briefly, and then I open them and look straight into Lyle's still open eyes.

"Why did you have to leave me?" I manage to whisper before my voice breaks and I start to sob silently. Desperately I cling to Lyle's limp hand; I never want to let him go. Everybody thought I hated him, but he was my brother and I loved him with all my heart. He was the only one I could talk to and the fact that he understood was so amazing.

And the fact that my last words spoken to him had been everything but nice, is slowly killing me. I'll never forgive myself. If I'd just known this would have happened, I wouldn't have been so mean to him.

I never thought I would have a brother, and when I found out I had, I never could have imagined he would mean this much to me – that he would mean anything to me for that matter. But everything is so different now.

With a trembling breath I close my eyes and memories of our time together flashes through my mind.

"I'm gonna miss you Lyle," I whisper, my voice full with pain.

"_Shhh don't cry sis, you'll be okay again…"_

My eyes flutter open by the sound of his voice. I stare down at his lifeless body as tears fill my eyes again. How could I have been so stupid, of course he didn't speak to me.

"_You'll get through this, I know you will, I'll help you if you want me to – just listen to my voice, I know you can hear it."_

"Lyle?" I whisper softly.

"_Yes."_

I gasp. How is it possible?

"How can I…" My voice trails off and I just stare at him.

"_It's in your head sis, don't be afraid."_

"I'm so sorry, if I had known… I wouldn't have said those things…" I tell him.

"_You didn't mean it, that's all that matters, I love you, never forget that."_

"Lyle I love you too," I snivel. I squeeze his hand hard. "Please come back," I say in an almost inaudible voice. But I just managed to realize it didn't matter how loud I speak. I don't have to speak at all, thinking is enough.

"_I can't do that, just promise me one thing okay?"_

"What?"

"_By happy… that's all I ever wanted for you."_

"But how? How can I be happy when I lost everything that I love?" I ask sadly.

"_No you haven't… you still have Jarod, and I'll always be there for you whatever your choice will be. Even though you can't see me, I'm here."_

Suddenly I feel speechless. I just sit there looking at him dumbly. Tears were silently rolling down my cheeks.

"_I know you love Jarod, I just didn't want to force you to tell me anything, that's why I never brought it up. I'll say, go for it, don't let the Centre ruin your life anymore… they've done that too much already…"_

"Lyle I'm scared…" I whisper. Somehow I didn't feel the need to deny what he just told me. He was right.

"_I know you are, just hold on okay, when you get through this everything will get much better. I promise you."_

I nod silently. "I hope you're right," I mumble.

"_I am. Mommy and Thomas says hello. They're on your side too, you'll be just fine. Take care of yourself sis, and don't be sad… I love you…"_

"They're there with you?" I ask, suddenly realizing what an extremely dumb question to ask. I shook my head, if someone hears me; they must think I'm totally crazy.

This time there was no answer.

"Lyle?" I ask, not noticing the door slowly open and a man entering. "Lyle, talk to me!" I say sounding a bit desperate.

"Please… talk to me…" I start to cry again. This day had just been too much for me to handle. But I know I heard him, I can hear his voice in my head, I hadn't imagined that.

"Parker."

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. Startled I turn my head. "Sydney!" I sigh relieved.

"You scared the hell out of me, thought you were Raines or some of the other bloodsucking monsters in this place."

"I'm sorry," Sydney says. "How are you Parker?" he asks, giving Lyle a meaning look.

I sigh. "I'm fine Syd; I just can't believe he's gone…" I say, not wanting to reveal too much of my feelings towards my brother to the old man. "Syd, how long have you been standing there," I ask, desperately hoping he hadn't heard my conversation with Lyle.

"I just came in," Sydney says.

I just nod, giving Lyle's cold hand one last squeeze. Than I get up on my feet and walks pass Sydney out of the room. He follows, gives me one of these understanding looks. I try to smile at him, but don't think I succeeded that well. Instead I just walk away. I can't talk now; I just want to be alone.

When I finally get home, I take a glass of vodka with me and collapse in my couch. The room is completely dark now, I don't care. I sigh miserably, swallowing my drink in one big gulp.

"_You shouldn't do that."_

I quickly scan the room. There's no one there.

"_Sis, it's me."_

I smile sadly. So it wasn't my imagination after all.

"_You shouldn't drink that much. I know a better way for you too cope. Here, dial this number." _A tiny piece of paper lightly falls from the ceiling. I stare it in shock.

"_It won't bite you."_

Carefully I pick it up. The only think written on it is a phone number. I give it a doubting look.

"What is this?" I ask.

"_You'll find out. Remember I'm on your side, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, I love you sis…"_

"Lyle can I ask you something?" there's no answer. "Lyle?" I sigh, why does he have to disappear when I need him the most?

"Lyle? I need to talk to you… why can't…" my voice cracks and I bury my face in my hands as a muffled sob escaped my throat.

"I love you too…" I snivel. Suddenly I remember the piece of paper. I once again pick it up, this time dialling the number.

"Miss Parker? How did you get my number?" was the answer and I shook my head in disbelief. Why would Lyle dig up this number? Then I remember our conversation in the infirmary. Maybe Lyle was right after all…

I swallow hard. "I don't know… but I… I just want to talk Jarod," I whisper as a couple of tears roll down my cheeks.

"I heard about what happened to Lyle… is that why…" Jarod start but I cut him off.

"No, I want to talk about us," I say.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What's going on Parker? Why are you really calling?"

I whine, why can't he believe me… maybe this was a mistake after all…

"_Go on sis, you can do it, tell him."_

I close my eyes for a while, trying to pull myself together. I hear Jarod calling my name.

"Jarod believe this or not, but Lyle's death made me realize something… and I can't go on like this anymore…" I start, praying he would understand that I'm serious.

"And?" Jarod asks. This time his voice sounds softer, almost hoping. Maybe this is the beginning of something new.

"I'm leaving the Centre... and… I... Jarod, I love you…"

**_...:…The End...:…_**


End file.
